The present technique relates generally to finishing systems and, more particularly, to industrial finish curing systems.
Finish coatings, such as paint, are often applied to a product and subsequently cured via heating devices. In many finishing systems, the product is placed in a curing room, where heat is flowed through the room to dry the finish coatings that were applied to the product. Unfortunately, these curing rooms are costly in terms of space consumption within the facility, and the curing rooms are incapable of focusing heat on specific regions of the product.
In certain applications, a heater is coupled to a mechanical arm, which is manually moved to a desired position relative to the target product. In this manner, heat can be focused on specific regions of the product. For example, a user may grasp a portion of the arm, and then push or pull the arm to orient the heater over a surface of the target product. Unfortunately, the size, shape, weight, position, or complexity of the target object, the arm, or the heater often complicates the user's ability to orient the heater in the desired position relative to a surface material to be cured. In addition, the electrical wires may block, restrict, jam, or generally complicate movement of the arm.